


With These Hands

by DichotomyStudios



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Families of Choice, Fanart, Fratt - Freeform, FrattWeek, M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: It was love at first fight.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: Fratt Week





	With These Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts).



> A few quick and dirties for titC bc she's amazing at running these fanwork events, and I appreciate Fratt getting a little love.  
> This was the second fill for the prompt 'family.' ♥.♥

+

+

+

+

+

= ♥


End file.
